Submersible pumps have been used for many years to effectively pump water or the like from one point to another. However, offshore submersible pump assemblies have been difficult to maintain and repair due to the submersible nature of the assembly. Offshore submersible pumps are subject to the daily wear and tear of use while also being exposed to the hostile underwater environment. Off shore pump assemblies for use with pumping water from underground water aquifers, are susceptible to contamination from external forces. Interference with the pump assemblies, such as human interference or natural interference such as gravel, sand and plant life, tends to wreak havoc on the pumps. The submersible pump may become trapped on the floor of the body of water or may be caught in a tow line or anchor line of a boat. In order to maintain and repair the pumps, underwater divers are sometimes used. Other retrieval means such as retrieval lines and ropes may be used but may cause further damage to the pump assembly.
Further, some prior art design of pump assemblies have tended to position or orient the discharge lines such that the discharge line rises in a vertical direction away from the pump assembly. This vertical rise of the discharge line exposes the discharge line to external factors such as boaters and sea animals which may destroy the discharge line. Some pump assemblies have inverted the position of the pump, contrary to its mechanical design, to orient the discharge line along the floor of the body of water.
In addition, the electrical combinations of prior art tend to expose the electrical connections and conductors in a dangerous manner. The risk of electric shock to the maintainer, swimmer, or boater presents a formidable threat to the individual's life.
Further, it is unknown in the prior art to construct a sealed pump assembly which utilizes the submersible pump to generate a vaccuum as a means to pump water for any application. Submersible pumps are not typically used to generate a vaccum. Such pumps are utilized to push water along, not to generate a vaccuum to pump water.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems, many individuals have designed cumbersome, ineffective and sometimes hazardous assemblies. Therefore, there is still a long felt need for a sturdy, inexpensive pump enclosure which can withstand a sufficient pressure and allow a submersible pump to create a vacuum to pump water in a safe, effective manner.